The Long and Winding Road
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: Lily never thought her life could be so full of challenges, so many dramatic twists and turns, but it was. She never thought that she would find support in him, but she was wrong and he was now her friend, and her trustee, she wasn't going to let him go easily. - I don't think this story is very good but I've given it my best shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back, after some thought I decided that I should try and write an actual story, with more than one chapter. I don't know if it will be any good, and I don't know if any one is actually going to like it, I just hope that someone has something good to say about it, and with any luck you'll all like it.**

 **Anyway, lets begin...**

Lily wasn't sure what had possessed her to ask Connie if she could assist the paramedics for the day, she was quite happy being back in the ED on her own. Maybe it was a craving for some kind of change, maybe it was the craving for some excitement _maybe it was the craving for a certain paramedic._ She quickly shook that thought off and grabbed her hi-vis doctors overall from her locker and slipping it on over her basic clothing.

She ventured out of the staff room and through the ED and back out of the entrance and headed for Holby ambulance station. She had her bag full of the basic things she may need in grabbing distance clutched tightly in her hand and she held her head high, ready for whatever the day may bring. Her heart was beating wildly, she really wasn't looking forward to spending the day with the paramedics, and not being able to care for a patient from start to finish, but she had requested this front line training, and now she was just going to have to live with that, with her impulsive decision.

She soon reached the ambulance station and entered slowly. She quickly spotted Jez in the small staff room, she began to walk towards him, when another brunette caught her eye. Iain had entered the staff room, and she faltered. They were now friends she guessed which was something she never thought she would say, but nothing more. She wasn't sure why his presence made her heart skip a beat but she wasn't about to delve deep into her heart either.

After regaining composure she headed into the staff room.

"Ah Chuckles, I heard you were going to be with us today" Iain said, Jez chuckling slightly at Iain's nickname for her.

"Yeah it's good to have you with us Lily" Jez said through his laughter. Lily nodded curtly at both of them.

"Where should I put my bag?" Lily asked.

"You can put them in my locker" Iain said. Ignoring the heat rising on her cheeks, she followed Iain to his locker and placed her bag inside.

The waited around for about half an hour before they finally received an emergency.

Lily wasn't sure about what to do but followed Iain and Jez to the ambulance. Jez opened the side door for her, and she guessed she should get in. Iain got in the drivers side and Jez got in the passenger side. They started the engine and off they went to their emergency.

She had to admit their was some kind of thrill about flying down the road, as they passed miles of traffic, but she couldn't seem to stop her heart from fluttering. They arrived at the scene of the emergency quickly, it was a head on RTC, she had to admit, being in the actual crash scene was definitely pressuring. Seeing the devastation first hand, this was something Lily had only seen in pictures and films, never in person.

"Jez, you get the red car, minor injuries there, call if you need any help. Me and Lily will take the other I radio for another ambulance and lets get these people seen to as quickly as we can"

Jez nodded before heading to the red car where the police were surveying the situation, whilst Iain and Lily headed for the other car.

Lily began to survey the damage on the car as they approached it, she began to picture the possibilities, the injuries the driver and any passengers may have and prepared herself. As she and Iain approached she heard a scream of pain and she sprung into action.

"Hello, I'm doctor Chao, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Kelly"

"Alright Kelly, just stay perfectly still for me" Lily began to assess her injuries. She was bleeding profusely and Lily had no doubt that a major vessel had been severed. She surveyed the superficial wounds littering her face and checked her limbs for any broken bones.

"Alright lets stabilise your neck and back as a precaution and see if we can get you any pain relief" She grabbed the collar and secured it around Kelly's neck.  
"My baby, is she OK, my baby" Lily looked into the back of the car to see the crushed up car seat.

"Iain" She looked over to where Iain was securing the passengers arm into a splint. He looked up at her and she nodded over to the car seat. He nodded back and moved to check it over.

"OK, Kelly I know you're scared and frightened for your child, but I need you to think about yourself at this moment. We're going to get you out of here"

She secured the back splint to Kelly before they moved her. She let the other paramedic team take over the lifting while she tried to stem the bleeding. She managed to stop the bleeding for a moment as best she could before she let the paramedics load Kelly into the ambulance to take her to hospital.

"Lily I need your help over here please" Iain shouted from the back of the car. She raced over to the baby. "She's not breathing properly, she had fractured her left tib and fib and I wouldn't want to risk her having a more serious brain injury."

Lily looked over the little girl, she couldn't have been more than 3 months old. She began to give the girl an oxygen mask to help her breathing and she stabilised the girls bones.

"Iain, we're going to have to move her very slowly" she spoke softly but surely "We want to make sure we don't cause her any more injuries"

"Got it, I'm readying with another bed"

"On 3, 1, 2, 3" The lifted her slowly and carefully, then placed her into the bed. Iain wheeled the child onto an ambulance.

"LILY" She heard her name called and she turned. "LILY" at first she thought it was Iain, or maybe Jez. "LILY" She turned to where she heard the noise from, it was near Jez, she stumbled over.

She almost choked when she saw a badly beaten woman on the ground next to the red car. She never thought she'd have to be put in this position.

"LILY"

"Mother?" She felt bile rising in her throat as she knelt down beside her. She felt someone come up behind her.

"Lily, are you OK?" Iain had seen her kneel next to the woman, but he noticed something was off.  
"This is my mother"

 **So I don't think this is that good, but I thought I would add in a twist to do with Lily's mother, especially after her father's death. I don't think this is gonna get good praise, its pretty weak, but I'm hoping as I get more into the story, it will become stronger.**

 **DWMS6**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try and update as much as I can hopefully I can get some good chapters out quickly.**

They were sat in the back of the ambulance with Lily's mother, Jez having already gone ahead in another ambulance, was already at the hospital and waiting for their return. Iain had let another paramedic drive while he stayed with Lily, not wanting her to be alone.

"GCS 8" He could see Lily becoming visibly agitated. "She'll be alright"

"You can't be sure, I can't be sure, I'm a doctor, her daughter and I can't be sure that she's going to be alright" Lily started to chew at her nails, she was worried about her mother, she couldn't lose mother as well. When she had lost her father, she had lost all sense of who she was, she didn't want to go through that again. "I can't lose her as well Iain, what was she even doing in Holby?"

Iain couldn't bare to see this, Lily was always so strong, so headstrong, seeing her fall apart was not something he could ever say was a highlight.

"Come on, she'll be fine Lily, we're nearly at hospital and then she be in the best place possible" He said, he had now moved over to where she was sitting and placed a comforting hand on her back. "You're not going to lose her, not yet"

Lily smiled weakly, they soon arrived at the hospital.

They burst through the ED doors.

"OK, this is Li Na Chao, 56 years old, involved in a head on RTC, GCS 8, pulse 100, BP 130 over 75, SATs 97, we were unable to clear her neck at the scene, possible head injury as she was thrust out of the front windscreen of the car." Iain spoke calmly, but inside he was screaming. He wanted Lily's mum to be OK, he didn't know what he would do if Lily, the strong one, crumbled.

They rushed her through to resus and began to do all the necessary while Lily watched from outside the doors. She'd seen patients family do this many times, she never thought that one day she'd be waiting anxiously the other side of the doors.

"Come on" Iain said as he emerged back through the doors after dropping off Lily's mum. "Come with me" He held out his arm to her like a gentleman and she accepted it.

She let him lead her away from resus blindly, not even caring where they were going, she just kept her eyes locked on the ground. They soon reached the ambulance station and he went into what was now his office. He sat her in a chair and closed the door.

"Are you OK?" He asked her, his voice a dead give away that he was worried about her.

"I don't know Iain, I never thought that I'd have to do this, anxiously wait while my colleagues fight to save my mother's life." She said, her voice quivering. She was so scared, she was fighting hard not to crumble, but was failing miserably.

"I know" He carefully took her in his arms, not wanting to scare her and giving her the opportunity to pull away from him if she wanted to, he knew Lily wasn't a touchy feely person. To his surprise she didn't resist, she just stayed still in his arms, deep in thought.

"Tell me about you, tell me about what you did when you were younger, tell me about your mother and father when you were a child" He said, he knew it was a long shot, but he wanted to take her mind off of the state her mother was currently in. He felt her nod against his chest and she straightened up a little, but there was still some contact between them.

"I remember this one time..." and she began to tell him all these interesting stories from her childhood, from her controlling father, to her easy-going mother. From her rambunctious attitude to her sensible outlook on life. They just passed the time away.

A phone began to ring. Lily answered it.

"Yes...Oh...Oh thank you, I'll be right there" Se hung up the phone. "That was Mrs Beauchamp, she's out, and she's going to be OK, she's regained consciousness and she's in recovery and about to go up to the ward" She was smiling now, a smile of relief, Iain also felt relieved that Mrs Chao was going to be alright. She grabbed her phone and left the office, Iain hot on her tail.

They all but ran back to the ED, where they found Mrs Chao about to be moved up on to the ward.

"Lily"

"Mother" Lily approached her, a smile gracing her features, "I was so worried"

"I'm OK now my sweetheart" Her mother smiled at her before she was carted into the lift by Max.

"I'll come up and see you soon mum." With that the doors closed and Lily could finally sigh with relief that her mother was OK, and that she was safe. Mrs Beauchamp walked past them.

"Mrs Beauchamp" Lily shouted a she ran to catch up with her, whilst Iain waited in reception. "I wanted to thank you for your help with my mother"

"No problem Lily, now are you OK? Things like this can shake a person up, do you need to go home?"

"No I'm fine, I want to stay, I'll work out the rest of my shift then go up and see my mother"

"If your sure, but if it all gets too much, I want you to come and find me, and you can go home"

"OK, I will" Connie smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back. Lily returned to reception where Iain was waiting.

"I got another shout... Are you coming? or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm coming" The exited reception and headed back to the ambulance bay where they met Jez.

Out on the road again, Lily watched the concentration on Iain's face as he negotiated the traffic. She felt like a creep watching him, but she couldn't help it, her gaze was always drawn to him. They arrived on the scene.

Lily sprang into action, this is what her job was, this is what she was meant to do. She was strong again. Now she just had to work out how to shake off the creepiness she felt between her and Iain.

They were in a building site, Lily knew that it was unsafe the moment that she stepped foot beyond the wire fence. The patient, a 39 year old male had fallen through a ceiling on an abandoned old house.

"OK, I'm Doctor Chao, this is Iain and Jez, and we're going to get you out of here. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was checking something up there when the whole floor began creaking underneath me and I fell through."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Jonathan"

"Alright Jonathan we're going to get you sorted." She spoke kindly "Iain, I'm going to need a back splint and a neck collar, Jez can you get me some oxygen and 10 mg of morphine please" The boys left and Lily was left with the patient.

"OK, I know this is going to hurt but I need to put your leg straight so that we can secure the back splint on you, from the looks of things you've fractured it so this is going to be excruciating, but I have to do it." He nodded and Lily carefully began to move his leg. He began to scream in agony. Once his leg was straight she secured the vacuum splint around his leg as Jez and Iain arrived back with what she had asked for.

They slid him carefully onto the back board and she secured the collar around his neck. She gave him the morphine and then it was safe to move him.

"Erm... I don't want to worry you, but you need to move out of there quickly, the whole structures at risk of collapse" A man shouted from outside. The began to moved Jonathan, whilst Lily collected all of the bits of kit.

"Lily come on, keep up" Iain shouted from the doorway. She nodded and began moving towards to the door.

The ceiling creaked above her, she moved faster, but evidently not fast enough, the whole structure cam tumbling down on top of her.

"LILY"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back with an update, as of tomorrow I probably won't be updating as quickly because I go back to school tomorrow, however I'll do my best to keep updating and to keep everyone in the loop with what's going on.**

 **Anyway...**

"LILY"

Iain shouted from the doorway, the ceiling crumbled into pieces engulfing her in puffs of dust and debris. Iain watched on in a state of panic as he watched her collapse into the rubble. He was in disbelief about what had happened, _god, I should have made her leave first, I should have made sure she was safe._ Iain knew that berating himself about what had happened wasn't going to change the situation.

"Jez, radio control, tell them that we are going to need another ambulance crew, let them know what's happening and the current situation and wait for the next ambulance crew to arrive then get Jonathan to hospital, I'm going to stay here with Lily" He could hear the fear in his own voice, Jez just nodded noticing the urgency in his friends voice.

"Lily, Lily, can you hear me?" He shouted in to the rubble.

He heard a faint moan coming from somewhere near the middle of the damage.

"Alright, stay still for me, we're going to get you out" he paused and then took out his radio "3006 to control, we're going to need a fire crew to stabilise the building over" He started looking for ways to reach her.

"Sir, Sir, you shouldn't go in there the buildings still not safe" A man shouted from behind him.

"What do you expect me to do, just leave her, no I'm going in, and you can either accept that or leave" He shouted back to the man, he then began his precarious traverse over the bits of 'ceiling'.

"Alright Lily, I'm coming" he spotted her bright green overalls and began to amble his way over to where it was. He reached her shortly, and noted the large chunks of ceiling around her, and the large steel beam which was currently lodged over her middle.

"Lily, Lily, It's Iain, I need you to stay perfectly still for me"Her brown eyes stared back into his. He knew she understood. "I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain and then lets see if we can get some of these wounds covered before the fire crew arrive"

He began to survey her injuries. She looked to weak and frail, so fragile. He felt sick. The strongest woman he had ever met in his life was now looking broken beyond repair. The fire crew arrived at the scene a few moments later.

"Sir, you can't be in there," A fireman shouted to him.

"What do you expect me to do, just leave her, I'm not going to leave my patient, one who has already sustained possible life changing injuries on her own, you do your job and I'll do mine"

The fireman tutted at him but then left it to him. The fire crew began to secure the building before allowing the right people through to allow them cut the steel beam and get her out.

"Alright, Miss, I need you to stay still"

"For god sake, will people stop telling me to be still, if you haven't already noticed I can't move even if I wanted too" Iain wanted to laugh at her response, even when she was critically injured, her words could still pack a punch.

The fire crew began to get to work on the beam. He kept his focus on Lily, she was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Lily, I know its hard but I need you to keep your eyes open" He tried to be as comforting as he could.

The fire crew began to lift the beam off her and the blood began to spill out of her and onto the ground beside her, he worked quickly to stem the bleeding as best her could. The next ambulance crew arrived, one of the crew having already gone ahead with Jez.

"Alright, Kev, this is Lily Chao, we need to get her out of here." Iain spoke as calmly as he could, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. Kev began to secure a collar around Lily's neck and they attached her to a heart monitor. The slid her carefully onto a back board and began their tricky traverse out of the building.

They soon reached the outside world, Iain almost sighed with relief, he knew the work wasn't over, but the worst of it was done. They placed her onto a trolley and then began to load her into the ambulance.

Kev drove and Iain stayed in the back with Lily.

"Alright Lily, I'm going to give you some morphine to numb the pain in your abdomen, and head." His hands were shaking as he injected her. He was still in shock over what had happened.

The heart monitor began to beep, his own heart skipped a beat as he sprung into action.

"Kev, step on it mate" He began to give her oxygen and then began to give her CPR. "Come on Lily, don't give up on me now."

They arrived at the hospital and were met by Mrs Beauchamp and Dylan along with Robin and Louise. They moved quickly to get her out of the ambulance and into the ED.

"Lily Chao, 26, was crushed when a ceiling collapsed after treating a patient, significant head injuries although they seem superficial, significant lacerations to her abdomen. GCS 6, Pulse 80, BP 120 over 75, SATs 30"

The charged through reception and into resus, immediately intubating to keep her airway clear. He could see the looks of horror and stress all over the doctors and nurses faces.

Iain was left to watch outside. His own heart beating wildly, he couldn't bare to stand and watch so he retreated to the ambulance station.

"Hey Iain, how is she?" Jez shouted across the station to him.

"She stopped breathing in the ambo, she's not doing well Jez, not at all"

Jez looked at him with a sympathetic look on his face. Iain nodded glumly before he moved through the staff room to his office. He then, and only then allowed himself to finally cry. He couldn't believe he was crying himself, and he had to admit that for him, that was out of character. Lily was his friend, one of his closest, he couldn't quite believe that he could lose her.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sat in his office alone. He wasn't even bothered. Jez had occasionally come to check on him but generally left him on his own. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Iain, It's Mrs Beauchamp" His heart stopped, he knew this was either going to be good news or bad news. Life or Death.

"Hi, how is she?"

"She's stable, we managed to stem the bleeding and got her heart back into rhythm. She's got no serious head injuries and I think in about half an hour she'll be awake."

Iain let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"That's great news."

"She's not out of the woods yet though. She'll have to under go rehabilitation as she has damaged her spine slightly, not massively but she's going to need some help with walking for a while, however, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery"

Iain knew that she still wasn't 100 percent and he knew she wouldn't be for a while yet, but he was glad that she was alive, and she would still be the same old bossy Lily that he knew.

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp, I'll be over soon" He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

Jez noted the smile on his friends face and took that as good news as he watched Iain leave the ambulance station and make his way back to the ED.

Iain arrived at the ED within minutes.

"She's in there before you ask, and she's awake" Mrs Beauchamp came up behind him and told him, a smirk gracing her face. Iain nodded in thank you before heading through the double doors and into HDC.

Lily was indeed sat up in bed, different wires feeding in and out of her body. She looked up when he entered the room, a weak smile gracing her face.

"You gave me quite a fright"

"So I'm told, sorry"

"It's alright, you're OK now and that's all that matters"

Iain took a seat by the side of her.

"I think Mrs Beauchamp sent someone up to the wards to let your mother know what was going on" Iain told her, and she nodded in response.

"I just wanted to thank you more than anything, without you, I'm pretty sure I'd be in the morgue right now" She said with a slight chuckle.

"No problem Chuckles, just don't make a habit of it." She nodded.

They sat in contented silence until Max came to take Lily up to the ward.

"Go on, I'll come up and see you in a bit" Iain said with a small smile, and she nodded once again at him.

"Make sure you do"

She was whisked out of the room and Iain couldn't help but smile. After everything, today really had turned out alright, and he was finally happy that everything was going to turn out OK.

He exited HDC and noticed his shift had ended, he went back to the ambulance station to grab his stuff (and Lily's bag, which she had left in his locker earlier) before heading back to the hospital.

He didn't really care if Lily never reciprocated his feelings, but he was going to be with her now, he was going to be the one she could rely on, and if something happened, well then, it happens. For now he could just be happy in the knowledge that she was going to be alright again.

 **So that was chapter 3. I got you didn't I, you thought I was going to kill of Lily, I wouldn't do that she's my favourite character. I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot to get such great reviews from people.**

 **TheBeautifulNerd: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that the spacing was OK on this chapter.**

 **Thanks again everybody.**

 **DWMS6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I've been AWOL, it wasn't intended to be this long of a break, but life got ahead of me. I'm going to try and update this and finish this story. I hope you guys like it, lord knows its been a long time coming.**

 **So anyway, without further ado, lets get going shall we!**

Lily could feel some aching, a dull ache, like the one that appeared in the pit of her stomach whenever a certain paramedic was around, but this time, it was more than that. She could feel pressure on her hand, a light pressure, but strong enough to keep her hand rooted in place.

She could feel a fire, a fire of pain burning from her torso up through her body, one that felt excruciating, and she felt like screaming.

Slowly the darkness began to fade into the light, her eyelids fluttered open, the light overbearing for her weary eyes.

Iain's own eyes opened too, suddenly alert from the movement by the woman in the bed next to him. He scanned her face and found her molten brown eyes staring back at him. He smiled lightly. She set a weary smile on her face, the slight passing of pain washing over her. Iain made a mental note to ask the nurse to give her some more pain medication, he couldn't bare to see her in pain.

"You alright Chuckles, all this for a little bit of attention" She smirked lightly, happy to see that everything was still the same. The world had carried on turning. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus" She spoke softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Oh yeah, have much experience with that do you? Getting hit by buses" A look of amusement painted his face.

Soon Robyn entered, surprised to see that not just one set of eyes were looking back at her but two.

"Aw Lily you're awake" Robyn said, her voice laced with happiness. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh don't ask her that, apparently she feels like she's been hit by a bus, not that I knew she had any experience in being hit by one of those" He said in amusement. Robyn smirked. "Oh, I think she might need some more morphine, she looked like she was in pain before, like it was wearing off."

"You do know I can answer these questions myself, I am a doctor and I am here" She spoke hoarsely, and quietly but firmly.

Iain's face stayed painted with amusement, even in a sick bed, covered in bruises she could still pack a punch.

Mrs Beauchamp entered seeing what was causing one of her nurses to be held up so severely.

"Ah, Lily, you're awake" She spoke in her usual cold manner but underneath there was relief, she hadn't realised she'd missed the young doctor's presence so much. "Look Lily, you sustained some serious injuries in the accident. You severely fractured your elbow which required pins, broke your right thigh bone which need surgically resetting and most seriously at all, you fractured 4 vertebrae, we've done x-rays and a full MRI, but there doesn't seem to be any obvious signs of paralysis, it will just depend of how you feel on your feet, your reactions and then we should get a very clear picture of the future for you"

Lily just nodded, immediately understanding the graveness of the situation.

"Nurse Miller, can you please administer some more morphine to Doctor Chao, then get back to your rounds" Mrs Beauchamp ordered, Robyn nodded, giving Lily the pain relief she desperately needed before exiting the room. "We wanted to keep you down here on constant observation until we could get you a bed on the spinal ward"

"How long was I out for?" Lily questioned.

"A few hours at most, we obviously wanted to let you wake up in your own time" Mrs Beauchamp replied. "Ok, so if your happy for Iain to stay, we need to do an examination to find out the full extent of that fracture to your spine."

Lily nodded lightly, then smiled lightly at Iain, before turning back to Mrs Beauchamp and indicating for her to begin.

"Ok, I'm going to run this pin up your foot and I want you to tell me if you can feel it, and if you can, tell me to stop when you can feel it"

Lily nodded and Mrs Beauchamp proceeded to do her tests. Once she had finished she began to jot things down on Lily's documents by the side of her bed.

"Ok, from my guess it looks like you have reduced sensation your left side from the waist down, nothing majorly worrying, but I want to transfer you over from here to physiotherapy to strength that, apart form that it doesn't look like you should have any more trouble, you were very lucky Lily, this could have been a lot worse. I'll book you in for your first appointment with the physiotherapist for one week after you get both your casts taken off"

"Mrs Beauchamp, what does this mean in respect to work?" Lily asked very tentatively, Iain in disbelief that after everything, her only concern was with work.

"Hey, don't you want to make sure your better before you start worrying about work?" Iain asked, his eyebrows raised and voice lilted with concern.

"I just want to know, that's all"

"Well, obviously for the next couple of weeks I want you to be on bed rest, doing as little as possible, catch up on reality TV, then we can look at phasing you back into work on paperwork, depending on how your feeling in your mental health, you'll need to use crutches for the next few weeks until you get to your physiotherapy appointment, and they will advise you from there" Mrs Beauchamp smiled "I still want you to spend overnight on the spinal ward just in case something else onsets overnight" Lily nodded.

Mrs Beauchamp nodded and smirked back before exiting.

Iain, seemingly pleased with the answer Mrs Beauchamp had given gave Lily's hand a light squeezed, sending a light blush up through Lily's cheeks.

"Hear that Chuckles, your going to be fine" He seemed humoured by something "I can't wait to see you on bed rest, nothing medical for at least 2 weeks, I say you won't even last one"

"I'll prove you wrong, I can last longer than that you'll see."

"Is that a bet Doctor Chao?" His eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yes it is" She answered back "Is there anymore news on Mum, is she alright?"

"Last I heard she was fine, and ready for breaking out of that ward to come to you, firstly she gave you a fright and then you gave her one" Lily nodded, seeming to be half satisfied by his answer.

"Can you go and see her, tell her I sent you, and let her know I'm awake and I'm going to be ok?"

Iain nodded, his hand gently squeezing hers once again before letting go, getting up and stretching to awaken his tired limbs before smiling once at her, a hint of admiration and love shining in his eyes before exiting HDC. He couldn't help but let out a long sigh of relief he didn't even know he'd been holding in. Lily was going to be Ok, his Lily was going to be Ok, and as far as he could tell, she would walk again.

 **I'm not sure if that was any good, but I hope it was worth the wait. I want to keep on top of updating and I hope you will review something nice for me, any criticism are welcome, as long as they aren't hurtful and any mistakes spotted would be helpful so I can fix it and make this better.**

 **Thanks again, hope you enjoyed,**

 **DWMS6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so I thought I'd have a go at giving you another chapter.**

 **Here we go...**

Lily had been off work for well over 8 weeks now and to say she was bored would be an under statement. She had had her casts taken of 2 weeks ago and was regaining strength in both as well as regaining some sense of how to walk normally. She was just glad that today would be the day she came back, Mrs Beauchamp had agreed she could come back, strictly on admin duty, but she was back.

Looking in the mirror she popped her contact lenses in and finished getting ready. She couldn't wait to get the all clear from her physiotherapist and be back saving lives, what she was trained to do. But that would have to wait for at least another few weeks.

"Lily?!" A voice shouted from downstairs.

She slipped on her black dress.

"In the bedroom!" She yelled back. She slipped on her black flats (She would have to wear flats until she got properly back on her feet. She was strong enough to walk, but not quite strong enough for heels just yet)

Iain burst into the room. "Iain, I could have been indecent" She yelled at him, a giggle in her voice.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Chuckles, I had to get you in and out of the bath for 6 weeks while you had your casts on." Iain replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"Zip me up will you?" She asked him turning her back to him. Iain walked slowly towards her and carefully zipped her dress up.

"You ready?" Iain asked her. "For today I mean"

"Yeah, I think so, it's just admin"

"Well I brought breakfast"

It was only now that Lily noticed the bag he held in his hand.

"Ohh, what you got?"

"Toast, best I could do sorry, besides we need all the energy we can get to day, and what's the best way to do that? Toast"

"It's fine, nice and quick and then we can get ourselves to work."

They ate quickly, made their way downstairs and set off for the ED.

"You've gone quiet Lily, are you alright?" Iain asked.

"Yeah, I guess there was just a part of me that thought, you know when I woke up, that perhaps I wouldn't ever make it back here again, they'd tell me I'd never walk again, and that they were so sorry, but that's my lot"

"Well we're here, and you're here, and you are going to be back to saving lives before you know it, besides now it gives you a good chance to catch up on all that admin that everybody always puts off." Iain replied, grabbing her hand and giving it a slight squeeze as they pulled into the car park of Holby ED.

"Iain I just wanted to say thanks, for everything that you've done for me over the last few months" She said, giving his hand a slight squeezing back "It means a lot."

"Right then, come on Chuckles, if we don't get you in there now, they're going to think you're skiving."

Lily nodded and they both got out of the car.

"I'll see you later yeah, drop you off at home"

"Oh no, Iain you don't have to do that, I can-"

"What? I gave you a lift here, it makes sense that I give you a lift home."

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"Course I am, now get yourself in there, the time will pas so quickly you'll be wanting to come back tomorrow and do it all over again" Iain told her.

They both nodded, gave a short smile and Lily then proceeded on her walk through to the ED.

"Ah, Doctor Chao, it's good to have you back" Noel shouted from behind the reception desk.

"It's good to be back, do you know where Mrs Beauchamp is?" She asked him.

"Yeah, in her office"

"Thanks"

She walked through the ED trying her best to ignore the patients around her, to stop herself from giving in to temptation. Knocking lightly on the door, she was beckoned inside the office.

"Ah, Doctor Chao, good to have you back"

"Thanks"

"So, just admin until we get the all clear from your physiotherapist. As soon as we get that, you can get out there and we can get rid of that awful locum, it's fair to say I think you've been missed"

Lily smiled, loving the thought of the team needing her.

"So you just get on with the mountain of paperwork, update patients medical records, whatever. I trust you remember where the break room is? Drop off your bag and coat and get on with they admin, you can do it in here, I'm on resus today" Lily nodded and both she and Mrs Beauchamp exited the office.

Lily entered the break room to see the very surprised faces of Alicia and Ethan.

"You're back?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, on admin duty for now, but I'll be back treating patients before you know it"

"Good, we need to get rid of the terrible locum" Ethan stated.

Lily smirked "You've missed me then"

They both nodded.

"I'll see you later, I'll be in Mrs Beauchamp's office." She told them, heading back to the office and setting herself at the desk, getting on with the work.

A few hours later, Lily was literally bored to death. God paperwork was so boring.

Her phone beeped, shaking her out of her circle of boredom.

 _Need a relief from the boredom? - Iain._

She smirked, it was as if Iain could read her mind.

 _How did you know?_

 _I'm a mind reader :)_

 _And I know how boring paperwork is, lord knows that I get left a lot whenever I'm off._

Lily chuckled.

 _Why am I not surprised_

 _Anyway, meet me in the car park in 5 minutes, we'll get some lunch, then you can carry on with your boring paperwork._

Lily smiled, tucking her phone in her cardigan pocket. She went over to the staff room to grab her coat and bag and headed out to meet Iain.

She was waiting for a short time when Iain finally popped his head round the corner, looking like a right idiot, making her chuckle.

"Right, lets get some lunch shall we" Iain said.

"Sounds good to me"

"So how's your day been?" He asked her.

"Don't even get me started..."

 **So how was that, I know it's only short, but this is all I had for now, and I didn't want to give too much away before I need to. This is more of a filler chapter than anything.**

 **So anyway, as always leave me a review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **DWMS6**


End file.
